The Leaf’s Talent Show of Fun
by ZeroSinRaid
Summary: What Happens when a traveler comes to the Village Hidden In The Leaves to put on a talent show. warning this fic shall contain foul language, some sexual references, and maybe a few emo cry babies. Please Read And Review


Zero: Well hello there welcome to The Leaf's Talent Show of Fun.

Itachi: Zero that is the lamest title I have ever heard.

Zero: I doubt that, trust me I could do much worse.

Itachi: Really I would love to hear some of the other tittles you came up with.

Zero: hmmm let's see here. There was "Battle of the songs I didn't write" or "I got bored so I wrote a song fic".

Itachi: Zero you are just lame.

Zero: hmm what was that Itachi? I kind of spaced out thinking about how to hook you up with Kisame.

Itachi: Nothing.

Zero: Well anyways this fic will star some of your favorite characters from naruto singing. Now I am going to choose the first two or three songs after that I am going to take of suggestions form the readers there will be pairings but I will get to that after I am done with this chapter. Now Itachi if you would be so kind as to say the disclaimer.

Itachi: Zero does not own Naruto or any songs that will be used in this fic.

Speaking

_Thinking_

_Lyrics_

It was a nice calm day in the Village Hidden in The Leaves. Tsunade was hard at work finishing all her paperwork "ZzZzZzZz" Ok so she is sleeping. Just then Shizune came through the door. "Lady Tsunade you need to wake up there is some one here that needs to speak with you." Said Shizune as she tried to wake up the sleeping Hokage. "Shizune why did you wake me I was dreaming about beating Jiraiya to death." Tsunade whined. Shizune look at Tsunade blankly and replied "There is a young man here to see you."

Tsunade yawned a few time before motioning for Shizune to call him in. When the man walked in the man walk in Tsunade noticed he had blood red hair and was wearing very odd cloths. "How may I help you young man?" Tsunade asked. "Hello Lady Tsunade my name is Axel. I'm a traveler who has come to the leaf village with an idea." Axel replied as smiled at the blonde. "Really and what is your idea?" Tsunade ask as she pondered on what this idea could be.

"Well Lady Tsunade, I have had some run ins with your ninja and have noticed that some seem to be suffering from low moral. So I thought maybe if you would let me, I could hold a talent show for you villagers and ninja. Anyone one in the village may enter." Axel explained. "That sounds like a really good idea to me Lady Tsunade!" Shizune said as TonTon Oinked in agreement. Tsunade agreed with them that it was a good idea. It would boost the moral of her ninja. _"plus I am sure to get a few laughs out of it."_ Thought Tsunade as she made up her mind. "Alright Axel you got a deal." The smile on Axels face just widened "That's great Lady Tsunade, but there is one thing I must warn you about." As Tsunade looked at him with a puzzled look he continued "I believe that a person should pour their soul into their art. There for a seal will be placed on the stage. It will make it so they will show their true emotions." The Hokage blinked a few times then smiled and replied "I don't see a problem with that."

It took a little over a week to get everything set up but it was finally time the Leaf Village Talent show was here. The hall that had been set up was full of ninja and villagers. As the lights dimmed Axel walk on stage grabs the microphone and yells "GOOD EAVENING LEAF VILLAGE! IS EVERY BODY READY?" the roar of the audience was deafening. After everyone one had clamed down Axel Continued "Well we are going to start things out with our first performer, Hyuuga Hinata."

As Hinata walks on stage everyone noticed her face shows a strong determination. "I would like to dedicate this song to the Hyuuga council and all those who think I Am weak."

_Nazi Halo By Jack off Jill_

_Take a souvenir and stop your staring  
Just cause I'm screaming  
Don't mean I'm sharing  
Can't keep my mouth shut  
if you keep that dress on  
You can't negotiate  
Not with me this time_

you go so low  
your faggot rainbow  
your Nazi Halo  
won't save you this time

Bring your IQ and try to understand  
Just cause I'm listening  
Don't mean we're still friends  
Can't fix my problem  
You crossed a thin line  
You can't just work it out  
not with me this time

you go so low  
your faggot rainbow  
your junkie ego  
won't save you this time

you go so low  
your tragic disco  
your Nazi Halo  
won't save you this time

You're so predictable no shadow of doubt  
when you are suffering know who sold you out  
Fuck your opinions  
Fuck your lack of spine  
When you are miserable  
Know that I'm just fine

You go so low  
your faggot rainbow  
your junkie ego  
won't save you this time

you go so low  
your tragic disco  
your Nazi Halo  
won't save you this time__

At the end the crowd just stood there in shock. Then they let loose, the cheered for Hinata. "Every one give it up for Hyuuga Hinata" Axel said as he walked back on stage. Hinata bowed and walk off stage. Ok up next we have Haruno Sakura. She wish to dedicate this song to Hyuuga Neji. Ok Sakura the stage is yours." As Axel walks back off stage a Techno beat starts playing

_Heaven By DJ Sammy_

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more_

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feeling down  
Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh  
We're in heaven

The crowd roared. Cheers and whistling could be heard. Axel walks back on stage "Wow Sakura that was great. Ok our next performer is….

To be continued…

Zero: As you can see I mess with the pairings a lot. Truth be told I pick nine male characters and nine female characters and randomly drew name out of two hats.

Itachi: Here is the list of pairings Aburame Shino X Yuhi Kurenai, Akimichi Chouji X Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji X Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba X Shizune, Nara Shikamaru X Temari, Rock Lee X Mitarashi Anko, Uzumaki Naruto X Yamanaka Ino, Gaara of the Desert x Tenten, & Kankuro X Tsuchi Kin

Zero: Yes I know some seem so odd but hey this is fan fiction anything is possible, and as far as bring Tsuchi Kin. You will find out why soon. Till next time Read & Review!


End file.
